Unlocked Doors and Open Windows
by LaViolentFemme
Summary: first PB fanfic. The time for the escpae has arrived, what will happen next? R&R please. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Prison Break FanFic. I have written a couple for third watch at . please read and review. In my story the crazy guy from the psych ward didn't follow them, and neither did the guy from the laundry service (sorry but I'm drawing a blank on their names right now) All types of criticism welcome…just don't be too mean lol. Hope you like it.

Sadly I don't own Prison Break.

Michael turned the door and found it to be unlocked. A huge smile came over his face. Sara had trusted him, she left the door unlocked. He opened the door and walked in with the rest of the guys on his back. The room was almost pitch black, but Michael spotted a figure sitting in a chair.

Sara…what are you doing here?

I…I…left the door unlocked.

He walked over to her and crouched down next to her, meeting her eyes. He could see the tears stains on her cheeks.

So what are we gonna do bout the Doc her Fish? Proclaimed T-Bag as he looked over to her and licked his lips.

Michael ignored his remark, he turned to Lincoln and Sucre.

Get the house, tie one end to the bars the other to the elevator, go.

They did as he said, while he stayed with Sara.

Why did you stay here, this is dangerous, you should have just left the door unlocked and left.

I was… I did…but I came back… I couldn't…I had to make sure…

Sara you cant be here, you could get hurt.

I didn't know there would be so many of you. I thought it was just you and Lincoln.

Plans changed. Are you ok?

She slowly nodded her head. Michael brought his hands up from her knees and cupped her face. He softly kissed her lips, and she kissed back then released. She stood up, and walked over to the counter and Michael followed close behind her.

Here…it's just some insulin and uh bandages…just in case. You have to take your shot at the same time each day. I…I, don't want you getting sick.

Just then the bars and window came crashing down startling Sara and causing her to jumps into Michael's protective arms. He held her tight and ran a hand through her hair.

Lincoln came over to his brother.

Mike we gotta get going.

Yeah… I Know…

Lincoln crossed over first then T-Bag, Abruzzi, Sucre and Tweener.

Westmoreland, leaning against the wall.

Michael…

He looked over to the old man, who had been somewhat of a father to him while in this horrible place.

I…I don't think I'm gonna make it he said collapsing to the floor.

Michael and Sara rushed over to him.

Tell my daughter…tell her I lover her. The money…the money.

I don't care about the money, you're gonna make it out of here.

Sara was taking a look at this wound it didn't look good, she grabbed some sutures and alcohol from the table beside her and began to treat his wound.

No…I can't. he pulled Michael close and whispered into his ear where the money was, before he took one last breath and he was gone.

Tears were streaming down both Sara and Michael's faces. Just then the sirens went off, and Lincoln was calling for his brother from across the yard.

Michael… you have to go Sara said as she handed him her car keys. Take my car, it's parked across the road… I didn't want anyone to see me come in…Go!

Sara I…

She went up to him and kissed him quickly and passionately.

Sara...I…I… love you.

She could barely control the sobs.

I love you too…be careful.

Michael kissed her one last time before going out the window.

I'll call you when it's safe. Can you handle this?

Yeah…I was in here looking for my purse when you guys took me by surprise, no one touched me, so I kept out of the way.

Ok.

The reflections of flashlights could be seen on the door.

Good Luck! Sara shouted, as Michael was almost at the other end.

The door burst opened a second later.

Sara ran over to the guards feigning fear. When she turned around Michael and the rest were gone.

TBC. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

36 hours later Sara was released from interrogation. She told them everything that she told Michael she would. When it came down to Westmoreland, Sara told them, that he was already injured when he came into the infirmary, she said that she was still a doctor and her priority was trying to save him, and then he could be detained for questioning, but the wound was too deep and he had lost too much blood. There was nothing she could do. When the questioning got to Michael, she tensed up a bit on the inside, but her outward appearance was just as it appeared when questioned about the other prisoners. They told her that they found the body of one of the escapees. Her mind and heart were racing a mile a minute until she found out that it was T-Bag, and she let out a small sigh of relief as she exited the room. Pope recommended that she take two days off, when she refused, he said that he wasn't really asking, but telling. She did as she was told left the prison 15 minutes later.

When she got home, it was around 4:30 in the morning. She had forgotten that the trains run on a delayed schedule that late at night and it took her half an hour longer than it usual did. Sara opened her door, and turned on the lights, and as soon as she looked up she was shocked. There standing right in front of her was Michael.

"Michael? What are you doing here…how did you know where I live?"

"You had your registration in the car, so I uh…just wanted to check up on you"

"Where's everyone else, how did T-Bag end up dead"

"Well…T-Bag, had a slight accident, so he didn't make it to the check point"

"Accident?"

"Yeah…he accidentally ran into Abruzzi's razor blade…and uh…well Lincoln, Sucre, Tweener, and C-Note got onto Abruzzi's plane."

"And you stayed here?"

"Well I wanted to return your car" he said as a smirk crept across his lips.

"Michael…this is dangerous…what if I had been followed…what if someone saw you…what if…."

She was cut off, by Michael's lips being pressed against hers.

He separated from her for only a second and whispered, into her ear "No more what ifs"

He kissed her again, and she kissed him back, with more passion than either one of them thought was possible. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he made her way into her bedroom. They nearly toppled onto the bed, and both began to laugh while still kissing, but it got to be too much and they had to stop to take a breather. Sara was laying down on the bed, and Michael was on his side with his hand under her shirt, his fingers tracing circles around her bellybutton.

Sara looked into his eyes.

"What happens now?"

"Well…I'm gonna meet up with Lincoln, once he contacts me that he's met up with Veronica, and then I'm gonna make sure to fulfill my promise to Westmoreland, and then I dunno…the rest is up to you?"

"Up to me?"

he smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, "yeah, up to you, whether, you come with me or not. Westmoreland, told me where he hid his money, and it's more than enough to take care of us…for the rest of our lives…or at least until I can get Lincoln cleared".

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yes…not right now of course…I want to make sure things are safe before you get more involved"

"I'm already involved Michael"

"I know… and I'm sorry about that"

"Don't be…cause I'm not…Michael…I love you…and anywhere you guy…I…I wanna be there with you"

"I love you too…and that's why you're gonna have to wait until it's safe to meet up with me"

"I'm no safer here, than I would be if I were with you…if these people are as bad as you say they are, what makes you think that they haven't already connected me to you, and won't came after me here…or have some one on Fox River…take care of me"

"Sara…"

"I'm coming with you Michael, and that's that" she crossed her arms over her chest, and made a stern face to emphasize her point. This only caused Michael to laugh, and he leaned over her and kissed her.

"Fine…have it your way" he gave in defeated, and leaned over her and kissed her again.

This kiss was just as potent as the first of that night, and before they knew it they were naked, and making love. When Sara woke up in the morning she was startled to find the bed empty. She thought to herself, this couldn't have just been some dream. Then she thought, he couldn't have left he wouldn't, he said she could come he said…Sara's thought were cut short when she heard a loud crashing coming from her kitchen. She wrapped herself up in the sheets and ran out of the room, to find Michael, holding a the handle of a frying pan, and the pan on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna wake you, I was gonna make you breakfast in bed… but the frying pan had other ideas" Sara looked to the floor, and saw scrambled eggs scattered all over the floor.

"That's ok…the handle was loose anyways…so why don't you just come back to bed" she said as she walked up to him, and kissed him, wrapping him in the sheet with her.

"Ok…but we can't" he was losing his train of thought as he felt her naked body pressed up against his, only wearing boxers, a thin layer of fabric separating them, "um…stay in bed too long, because we should really get going today"

"Uh huh" she said as she pressed her lips against his.

They went back to bed, and didn't come out till that night.

"I'm starving" Sara said as she was drying her hair off as she got out of the shower.

"Yeah me too" replied Michael as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

The two went into the kitchen and decided that they did actually have to eat. The were in the process of cooking when the phone rang. Sara picked it up trying to conceal a laugh as Michael was trying to figure out how to boil the frozen vegetables, he was a genius, yet like any other guy, he refused to follow the directions on the side of the box.

"Oh…hi Pope…yeah… you were right I really need some time off…I was actually wondering if I could actually extend my vacation…3 weeks…I was planning on going up to New York, to visit some friends from college…yes…thank you…I really appreciate it…yes you were right…ok…goodnight sir" Sara hung up the phone and turned to Michael, who by now was throwing the burnt vegetables into the trash. "how about we just pick up something to eat on our way outta town"

"yeah…this hadn't really worked out as I planned" Michael laughed. "do you have any clothes I could change into?"

"no…but a quick trip to target can take care of that"

Michael was waiting in her car, as Sara emerged from Target, pushing a cart full of bags.

"What did you do buy the whole store?" he asked from the window as Sara reached the car.

She opened the back door, and began unloading the bags. "No…just the necessities. Food, water, clothes, toothbrushes…we left in such a hurry, I barely got to grab any of my clothes, and I completely forgot to get anything from the bathroom…anyways just the necessities".

Michael curiously looked into one of the bags, and pulled out a bathing suit, "well I don't know how this will look on me, but I guess I could make it work" .

Sara laughed and snatched it from him. "haha…I didn't know where we'd be going so I figured it might come in handy…I got you one too" she said as she pulled on swimming trunks for Michael. Michael laughed.

"Well they're not really my style but I guess they'll do" he teased and continued to look through the bag he had on his lap in the drivers seat. He pulled out a package from the bag and looked at Sara, raising an eyebrow, and smiling.

"Condoms?"

Sara blushed. "yeah…like I said necessities"

Michael leaned over and kissed her as he turned on the engine.

"How did you pay for all of this?"

"Cash of course…working in a prison you learn things"

"Yeah… and what else have you learned?"

Sara smiled and whispered in his ear even though there was no one around to hear them.

"Really, doctor, well I'm quiet surprised at the mouth you've got on you"

Sara smiled as Michael leaned in and kissed her.

"So…where we going now?" Sara asked

"Lincoln called, while you were inside, he, Veronica, and LJ, are in Montana…so it looks like that's where we're heading…should be able to make it there in a day or so if we don't stop"

"No stopping…but I was really hoping we could take a break, to uh…use some of our necessities" Sara smile shaking the little pack Michael had pulled out before.

"Well... I guess we could make an exception" Michael said as he put an arm around Sara and pulled onto the road".

TBC, thank for all you review and comments keep them coming. I know this chapter was really mushy, but I promise some excitement down the road


	3. Chapter 3

A day and half later they had finally arrived in Montana. They were both exhausted from driving. After they stopped Sara drove for a while, and now Michael was driving again. Michael pulled up in front of a cabin and gently woke up Sara who had fallen asleep.

"Hey…Sara…" he whispered as he swept the hair away from her eyes. She began to stir and her eyes began to flutter.

"Hey" she yawned.

Michael leaned over and kissed her. "We're here".

Sara sat up in the seat and looked out the window. It was beautiful, in front of her was a small cabin, and right behind it was this great big lake. She looked over to Michael and smiled. He got out of the car, and so did Sara. Michael got the bags from the backseat and walked over to Sara's side of the car. he put an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"You ready?"

Sara looked into his eyes and nodded. Michael took Sara by the hand and they walked towards the door. LJ opened the door before Michael even got a chance to knock.

"Mike! You made it!" he said as he hugged his uncle.

Michael pat him on the back, and then moved to the side for Sara to come in.

"Sara, this is my nephew LJ. LJ, this is Sara"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Sara said as she extended her hand.

"Yeah, you too" LJ said taking it. "I heard a lot about you".

"Really…all good I hope"

"Of course. You helped my dad and Mike after all".

Lincoln and Veronica walked in from the back door and when he saw Michael and Sara, his spirits were visibly lifted. He wasn't sure if leaving his brother in Chicago was such a good idea, but now he was able to see it worked out for the best.

Lincoln and his brother hugged for a while until Veronica walked over and also hugged Michael before turning to Sara.

"Glad to see you could make it Sara" Veronica said.

"Well, I want to help in anyway possible."

"Good cause we're gonna need all the help we can get" replied Lincoln "Really Dr. Tancredi, you've already done so much…thank you"

"It's really no problem, I'm not about to sit back and watch an innocent man die…and call me Sara".

"Okay…Sara".

"Oh Michael before I forget it's time for your insulin shot" said Sara as she was searching through her purse for a syringe and insulin.

"Uh Sara…I've got another confession to make"

Sara arched her eyebrow and waited for Michael to continue.

"I uh… I don't have diabetes"

"What do you mean you don't have diabetes Michael?"

"I needed access to infirmary everyday, so I faked it"

"Michael do you have any idea how dangerous that was, you could have died"

"I know, but aside from getting a toe cut off everyday, that was the only way" Michael said trying to turn it into a joke, but saw that Sara wasn't laughing. "I'm sorry Sara…I really am".

Sara huffed and sighed defeated "if you ever do anything like that again I swear I'll kill you"

"Yes ma'am" Michael said as he kissed her.

Lincoln cleared his throat to get their attention, but they ignored him and kept kissing.

"Guys!" Lincoln nearly shouted, and they slowly turned around. "It's nice that you two are making up for lost time and all, but you guys should rest up a bit cause we gotta get to work tomorrow…Veronica found him"

At that Michael and Sara's faces turned serious.

"Were is he?" asked Michael.

"About a mile down the lake" replied Veronica as she turned walking to the kitchen. "That can wait till tomorrow, right now you guys should eat something and rest up. We've got a long road ahead of us".

After they ate Sara and Michael went right to bed, and about an hour later they fell asleep. The next day they woke up refreshed and were ready to get going.

"So what the plan" asked Michael as he drank his coffee.

"Well I figure we could go in one of two ways, we could take the speed boat down at he dock…or we could drive there" said Lincoln.

"Maybe we should take both fronts, that way just in case we always have a way out" said Michael as he was looking over some photos that Veronica took of the property, and of the vice presidents brother.

"Okay…me and Veronica will go by boat, you and Sara take the car"

Michael nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what about me, what am I gonna do?" asked LJ.

"You are going to wait here, I don't need to worry about my son while we're trying to get the answers we need"

"Well I'm not gonna just sit back and do nothing…you went to jail because of them…they killed my mother! I'm not gonna just…"

"LJ!" Michael cut him off "you're father's right this has to be done right"

LJ threw his plate into the sink and stormed off into his room. 20 minutes later they were out the door. Lincoln and Veronica took the boat, and Sara and Michael took the car. They were using walkie-talkies to keep contact. When it was time they each approached the house from different angles. As soon as Michael and Sara closed the doors, LJ raised his head from under the blanket he was hiding in the back seat. Once he saw that they were far enough ahead he slowly got out of the car, and adjusted the gun in his waistband as he approached the house.

TBC R&R. I've really enjoyed your reviews keep'em comin. Next chappy should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln and Veronica docked a short distance from the house and went round the back. Veronica led Lincoln to the door she had seen him through. When they didn't see anyone they walked in. they did a quick check of the house and the opened the front door for Michael and Sara to come in.

Michael took a look down the corridor.

"okay, you guys finish checking this floor, me and Sara will check upstairs"

"okay, be careful" Lincoln said as he and Veronica walked down the corridor.

Sara and Michael slowly made their way up the stairs. Once he saw the coast was clear LJ walked in quietly. He walked around a little and opened a door. he saw that the door lead to a basement so he walked down the stairs closing the door behind him. He slowly took the gun out of his waistband ready just in case someone jumped out.

They had cleared the house they didn't find anything. Not a single piece of trash, no sign of life. They were about to leave when they heard a crashing noise form the basement.

"Did you guys check the basement?" asked Sara.

Lincoln and Veronica both shook their heads no. Michael held a finger up to his lips to signal them for silence. He grabbed the poker form the unused fireplace and preceded towards the door.

"You girls stay up here" Lincoln said motioning them to wait by the entrance. They obliged him and waited by the door. Lincoln and Michael slowly made their way down the stairs.

Meanwhile in the basement LJ was trying to pick up the bin he knocked over. He abruptly stopped when he heard the stairs creek. He ran behind a wall, and held his gun up. Michael saw a figure run behind a wall and gestured to Lincoln. Lincoln went around the left, Michael around the right. Michael raised the poker ready to strike, then he saw the figure point the gun up at his chest, it was very dark and neither one of them could see the other. Lincoln not knowing it was LJ tackled him from behind sending LJ down to the floor and the gun flying. Lincoln turned him over and realized it was LJ.

"LJ! What are you doing here!" Lincoln shouted.

"We told you to wait at the house, and what are you doing with this?" Michael also shouted, as he picked up the gun.

"This guy is the reason my mom's dead, the reason both of you went to jail! I wanted to make him pay".

"he'll get what he deserves, but we need him alive now LJ, we need him to prove your father's innocence"

"yeah but…"

LJ was cut off by Lincoln. "We're not gonna get into this right now LJ, lets go!" he said as he turned around and made his way up the stairs.

Lincoln was the first one up the stairs and Veronica and Sara ran over to him. He was followed shortly by LJ then Michael.

"LJ, what are you doing here" Veronica asked walking up to him and putting her arm around his shoulder.

"nothing…" LJ answered and walked out the door the Sara's car.

"so that's it? We've got nothing?" asked Sara.

"Not necessarily" said Michael. "I go this from the bin LJ knocked over" he said holding up a blank notepad.

"uh… Michael, if you haven't noticed, it's blank" states Lincoln a matter of factlly.

"yeah…thanks I noticed that, but something was written on the paper before it and it left an imprint, and as soon as I get my hand on a pencil we'll be able to find out what that was." Michael smirked.

When they got back to the house Michael ran a pencil over the paper. What was revealed was a telephone number in NY. 212-532-8811. after a long discussion they decided that they should call it. It was decided that Sara would be the one to call. The phone rang three times before a machine answered. It was a recording and kept playing the same recording over and over again. Longitude 78, Latitude 43; 053 179 624 58109

The first part was obvious, it was a location. Somewhere in NY. The difficult part was going to be putting the rest of the puzzle together.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 5 weeks since they found the number. Sara had called Pope to resign. She said with all that happened over the past few months, the riot and the escape she didn't feel safe retuning there. She was sorry for just doing this with out any notice, but she didn't think she would be returning to Chicago any time soon. The Pope said he was disappointed but he understands, and he's sad to see her go. He also promised that he would make sure that Scofield and the others would pay for their actions. Sara had hung up on the phone then walked over to Michael who was working vigorously at the compute while Veronica was making phone calls, LJ was looking through newspapers, and Lincoln was going through a NY yellow pages.

"So how's it going" Sara asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders letting her hands fall onto his chest.

"I think it might be a bank code of some type, so Linc's looking up banks in NY… How did it go with Pope" he turned around to meet her gaze, and kissed her softly on the lips before she could say anything.

After the kiss was broken Sara licked her lips "It went…good" Sara said with a smile.

Michael smiled and kissed her again pulling her onto his lap.

"I love you" he whispered into her lips.

"I love you too" she said as she broke the kiss. "Michael…"

"yeah"

"Can I talk to you for a second"

"I thought that's what we were doing"

"Yeah well…somewhere more private" she said as she glanced around the room, and gestured towards their bedroom.

"Oh…" Michael smiled and got up.

"No" she smiled. "Not that type of private.

"Oh" Michael said more serious than the first time. "Okay"

They walked into the room together, and Sara sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her for Michael to sit.

"So…what's up?" Michael asked curiously.

"I um…I…"

"I um what" Michael teased as he brushed his lips against hers.

Sara kissed his lips softly.

"I… I think…I think I might be pregnant". She finally blurted out leaving Michael in shock.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"Pregnant?" Michael asked again still a bit taken back.

"Yeah…Michael you there?"

"Yeah…it's just that I mean I'm a little…surprised"

"Well I'm not sure about anything yet, it's just that I'm late, and I haven't been feeling sick lately, and my breast are really sore lately".

As Sara went on Michael laughed and kissed her pulling her body onto his lap, and she was straddling him.

"So you're ok with this…I mean if this is a _this_"

Michael smiled at her and kissed her again. "Yes"

"Okay" Sara sighed relieved. " I should probably find out for sure, so I should buy a test from the market".

"How late are you anyways?"

"Four weeks"

"you're a month late?"

"Yeah"

"So… from like our first time together"

"I guess so"

Michael smiled "Sara, you and I both know what that test is gonna say".

"Yeah… I know, but I just need some reassurance"

"okay" Michael kissed her again, and gently rolled on top of her, and kissed her softly yet passionately, his hands began to roam over her body under her shirt, and then rested on her stomach. Michael rolled onto his side and looked at Sara.

"Why did you stop?"

"I dunno…I don't wanna squish the baby"

Sara laughed "you're not gonna squish her"

"oh… so the baby's a her now"

"yes… yes she is" she laughed.

"Oh, and when did you decide that" Michael kissed her softly.

"Just now…I'm gonna go take a test now" she smiled getting up.

"Don't be long" Michael called after her "and take Veronica with you, she can wait in the car and I don't want you by yourself"

"Ok Daddy" Sara teased as she left the room.

A half hour later Veronica and Sara were back, and all five of them were waiting anxiously around the little stick for the oven timer to go off. 2 minutes later the timer dinged, and Sara picked up the test, she and Michael were the first to look at it.

"it's pink" Michael said.

"What does that mean?" Asked Lincoln

"I dunno" Sara said as she began looking for the directions.

"Over here" LJ said picking up the box "Looks like I'm getting a cousin, good job Mike" LJ smiled.

Michael kissed Sara on the lips, "we're having a baby"

"yeah…we're having a baby"

A couple of hours later Michael and Sara were in their room.

"Sara… are you ok?"

He asked but got no response she seemed distant.

"Sara…are you okay?"

She snapped out of it. " Yeah…I'm fine".

"Are you sure, you seem zoned out…"

"Yeah…its' just…"

"What?"

"Michael… I'm pregnant, and we're on the run, trying to bring down the vice president"

"I know…"

"I mean… I would love nothing more than to have your child, but the timing Michael…"

at this point Sara began to cry. Michael walked over to her and gently wiped the tears from her face. He pulled her body close to his, her tears wetting his shoulder. Her ran his hands through her hair brushing it away from her face.

"Shh…Sara, it's gonna be ok, I promise everything will be okay, I'll never let anything happen to you or our baby.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay"

They laid down on the bed together. he had his arm around her body and she was resting his head on his bare chest. She had one hand over her stomach and Michael placed his free hand above hers.

"How about Madison?"

"Huh?"

"For our daughter" Michael said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Like Wisconsin?" she smiled

"Ok, how bout Sydney?"

"What do you have a thing with wanting to name your child after a city".

Michael laughed "Well fine…let's see if you can do any better".

"How about…um…"

"Oh yeah… um, that's a great name" he teased.

"Well I have 8 months to think about it"

"Fine…but I still like Sydney"

"Angela?"

"No…I had an ex girlfriend named Angela"

"Ok, so that's definitely out of the question then"

Michael laughed "Yeah, how bout Alexandra"

"Alexandra?"

"Yeah, and we could call her Alex for short"

"Yeah…I like that, Alexandra Scofield, it fits" Sara said as she nudged her head under his chin. " How did you think of that anyways"

Michael smiled "Promise you won't make fun of me"

"I promise" Sara said and looked up at him.

"Well when I was a kid… I was fascinated by Alexander the Great… he was so smart, and he was an amazing general…and I wanted to be like him when I grew up"

Sara laughed a bit.

"Hey you promised"

"Sorry…I like it I really do. Alex…it's settled then."

"Really?"

"Yeah she looked up and kissed him, they kissed a little while longer until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Four months had passed and nothing, the leads they had fell through they were down to the last three banks in the five boroughs of New York, one of these had to be it. Or maybe it wasn't a bank at all. Just when they were about to give up hope LJ looked up from the New York Times.

"Uh…guys…I…I think I found something"

They all looked up from what they were doing and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well out with it" Lincoln said as he walked over to his son.

"It's in the personals…it's dated 10-9-05. It's in the 3rd column and begins 17 lines down and its 9 lines long Now that wouldn't be so weird if that wasn't almost a year ago. At first I thought it was just a misprint but then it just kept getting weirder." LJ began to read the ad, "desperately seeking you I think about you 24/6 and on the 7th day 58 minutes every hour.

"LJ I think your trying to get something form nothing" Lincoln sighed.

"I know its weird, but if you just rearrange the numbers you get 053 179 624 58109 maybe it wasn't a bank all along."

Michael came up behind LJ to get a better look at the paper and saw it instantly. "He's right…get me all the papers." Michael skimmed through the previous papers and saw the same exact posting in the same exact order. That was from three weeks ago, then nothing, then it showed up again the following week. He looked at the paper that followed a week before the one LJ had now, and there was a response to it. "Response Desperately seeking you" Michael read "thinking about you too. 7days a week 24 hours a day. Looking forward to meeting you again. See you on the 6th."

Michael's mind was racing what did it mean. The pieces were there he just had to put them together. Wait…6th avenue and 24th street. There was something there…if only he could remember. He went over to the computer and typed the intersection in. he got many results, but one building stuck out to him in particular, it was a rehabilitation center, building number 109. He researched the building further and found out that the offices were on the 7th floor. This had to be it he said to himself. What this place had to do with the vice president and her brother he had no clue, but they were going to find out.

Michael looked up form the computer screen.

"Looks like we're off to New York".

"Good…I love New York" Sara said rubbing her now bulging stomach.

"You're not coming" Michael said. "It's too dangerous"

"Michael…I am coming with you" she stated stubbornly, "besides how do you plan on getting to New York, you need me and my car"

As much as Michael didn't want to admit it she was right they needed her.

"Fine…but as soon as we get there you stay to of sight…you, LJ and Veronica, are not to leave the hotel"

"Fine" Sara agreed.

"I'll make the arrangements" said Veronica taking out her cell phone.

"How come I get stuck in the hotel?"

"Same reason we told you, you couldn't come to the house" Lincoln shot to his son.

"But I'm the one who found it"

"Yeah…and I don't care" retorted Lincoln.

Michael was looking at he layout of the building on the computer. He was able to find some old blue prints and sketched them out so he could start putting a plan together.

Three hours late the arrangements were made. They would arrive in NY in a week which meant they had to leave tomorrow and they were short n supplies. Sara took LJ and they went to the grocery store. This one was about an hour away. She made a point of going to a different store each time, and she bought enough supplies for a month each time. Sara wore one of Michael's overly loose sweatshirts to hide her body. They returned nearly 3 hours later and it was already starting to get dark. They decide to call it an early night they had to get up early the next day and they would have a long week ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to get my story updated. Too much was going on, but now I've got the time I need. So here it goes. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep'em coming. I'll probably have this finished in another two or three chapter…maybe an epilogue too, not sure yet, I gotta see how it flows. Anyways, here's the story.

They arrived in New York at a quarter past 2 in the morning. They were staying at the Saint Marks hotel. Located in St Marks place, 8th street, between Broadway and 2nd avenue. It was just far enough not to draw attention to themselves, but still close enough to get 109 and back. They parked Sara's car in a small side street, and slowly made their way to the hotel. Lincoln was walking up ahead with Veronica. LJ was close behind them dragging his duffel bag behind him half asleep. Michael and Sara were behind LJ. Michael seeing that LJ was near dead he took the bag from him and slung it over his shoulder, he had his and Sara's bag over his other shoulder. He put his arm around Sara's waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, he kissed the top of her head, and rested his hand that was around her waist over her hand that was sitting protectively on her stomach. They checked in to their rooms. They got two rooms with connecting doors. Michael and Sara in one and Lincoln, Veronica and LJ in the other, with LJ sleeping on the couch. Michael was the first one to wake up the next morning, not like he got much sleep. When he looked at he digital clock it was flashing 7:30 am. He got up slowly not to wake Sara, he washed his face, and when he looked up from his hands he saw Sara in the mirror. Michael turned around.

"Hey…sorry I woke you". He said as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I was up already" she lied as she yawned. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep…too much on my mind, plus I wanted to get an early start".

"Why don't you come back to bed, try to get some more sleep"

"Can't… I wanna get this over with as soon as possible" he gave Sara a sweet soft kiss on the lips before walking through the connecting door into Lincoln's room to wake him up.

Lincoln and Michael had been watching 109 24th street for the past three days now. Michael and Lincoln kept notes on everybody that came in and out of the building, at exactly what times, what they were wearing, who they were with, how long they were out, and exactly what they did. Three days until they picked up on a solid pattern. A woman in her late thirties early forties, blonde would go into the building every morning at ten to seven, she would then leave at exactly 12:35 and walk to Washington Square Park, which was a pretty long walk, she'd sit at the same exact bench everyday eat a hotdog from a vendor. She'd leave 15 minutes later, but she'd leave her trash on the floor underneath the bench, then instead of going back to the office she'd take the LIRR (Long Island Rail Road) out to Long Beach. Then half an our after she left, a man who looked like a homeless man would come by and take her trash. Lincoln followed him down to a train station where he would catch the N to the 23rd street stop. He would go into the bathroom and change into a suit and then walk the two blocks over to 109. They watched this for three days and then decided they had to make a move.

"So when do you wanna go in?" Michael asked Lincoln as they were sitting in Lincoln's hotel room, while Sara was asleep in the other room.

"When ever you're ready little brother"

"Are you guys sure you wanna do this on your own…we could help" Veronica said she walked up behind Lincoln wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"No V, I thought we made this clear, you Sara and LJ, are staying here, you don't need to get any more mixed up in this" Lincoln said in a strict tone.

"Come on Dad, you and mike could use my help…I won't even get noticed as much as the two of you…I could…"

"LJ, I said no! What don't you get…"

Michael cut Lincoln off "we might need him Linc…the more I think about it…the more I realize we might not be able to get this done on our own"

"What! Mike, are you nuts… there's no way LJ is coming with us!"

"Linc…I've gone over and over this… our only way in is if LJ gets us in…people will be a lot less suspicious of a teenager, rather than the two of us"

"Yeah Dad…I could get in and out a lot easier…just tell me where you need me to go"

"I don't like this Mike"

"I don't either, but it's the only shot we've got".

"I don't think it's such a good idea Michael" Veronica said as she got up and walked over to LJ. "It's already complicated as it is, adding another person could really…"

"Yeah but it was okay when you wanted to help" retorted LJ.

Lincoln ran his hands over his head. "Fine" he sighed defeated. "But at the first sign of trouble your out" Lincoln said to his son.

"Fine" LJ compromised.

"Ok so then we're on for tomorrow…"Michael said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Tomorrow?" Sara asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah" Michael said as wrapped his arms around Sara as she sat on his lap. "We start at five am"


	8. Chapter 8

LJ was the first to wake up on the day of. It was 4:02 on a Monday morning. He went and woke up his father first, who in turn went to wake up Michael while LJ washed up and got dressed. They were out of there rooms by 4:30 giving them half an hour to spare. Even though the woman they had been watching didn't come in till nearly 7 they still had a lot of Setting up to do. Michael wanted to make sure that there weren't any loose ends, that they had accounted for everything. Michael's nerves were eased when he saw the woman entering the building at exactly ten to seven, so far everything had been going according to plan. During their surveillance they found out the woman's name was Lauren Hunter. With some closer watching they also found out that Lauren had somewhat of a crush on Jeff, who worked at the Starbucks down the street. This presented an opportunity for LJ to get into the building.

LJ approached the building at 8:15. He was wearing a New York Mets baseball cap, made to look worn, with tears around the rim. He walked carrying a bouquet of lilies, and a Starbucks freeze dried coffee for brewing at home. LJ walked over to the secretaries desk and waited for he to look up at him.

"Can I help you ?" asked the woman looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, I have a delivery for…"LJ glanced down at a card, as if it were a delivery form "Lauren Hunter" he finished looking back up at the woman.

"Hold on" the woman picked up the phone and dialed an extension, reaching Lauren.

"HI miss Hunter…there is a delivery here for you at the front desk…ok…hold on while I ask" she turned back to LJ "and where are you from?"

"Oh…I'm the new trainee down at Starbucks and uh…Jeff sent me down here to deliver this to Lauren"

"He says it's from some guy named Jeff, down at Starbucks…ok right away…go on up" she buzzed the door letting him into the area with the elevators.

"Ok…uh where exactly?"

"Seventh floor, only one door"

"Okay…thank you" said LJ as he approached the elevator doors.

When the elevators opened on the 7th floor, LJ was eagerly greeted by Lauren. "So…Jeff sent you?"

"Yes ma'am" LJ said as he handed her the bouquet and coffee.

"Did he say why?"

"Well, I think maybe you should check the card"

Lauren picked the card and read it.

_Lauren,_

_Meet me at your table. A tall mocha latte will be waiting for you. Be there as soon as you can._

_Yours truly,_

_Jeff_

_P.S._

_I have something waiting for you at La Boutique on the corner of 8th and Broadway, why don't you put that on first. I'll be waiting. _

She looked up from the card at LJ and handed him $10 tip "Come on kid, we gotta go"

LJ was hustled into the elevator _accidentally_ leaving his clip board behind. When they got downstairs LJ began checking his body like he forgot something. When the doors binged open on the first floor LJ looked over to Lauren "I forgot my clipboard upstairs"

Lauren looked at her watch and then back at LJ "Hurry it up, I'll wait for you down here"

"Okay, I'll be quick" LJ hopped back into the elevator and went up to the 7th floor.

When LJ got upstairs he took his clipboard and walked back towards the elevator. Then he pressed a button on a remote he was holding which looked like a car alarm key. When he pressed the button he paused the cameras that were surveying the room. Then he pulled out a tiny camera from his back pocket, and a small mic to go along with it. He set one up the camera right above the elevator, and placed the mic in the lilies. He then took out a clear strip and placed it over the security touchpad that would open the door. He did this as quickly as quickly as possible, un paused the cameras and then he took the elevator down where Lauren was waiting for him. He showed her his clipboard, and thanked her as he walked out the door. he walked across the street to where Lincoln and Michael were waiting. Michael holding a portable TV.

"Good job kid" Lincoln said as he patted his son on the back

"Ok, we probably have about half an hour before she gets to Starbucks, 45 minutes if we're lucky…did you swipe her ID card?" Michael asked.

"Yeah" he pulled the ID card out from his shirt pocket along with the $10 "and I got a tip"

"You shouldn't have taken her money LJ" Lincoln said to his son.

"What…she gave it to me"

"Anyways…Linc and me are gonna go in, you're gonna stay out here and keep us up to date over the walkie talkies, you know when to place the call?"

LJ nodded as he checked his walkie talkie.

Michael and Lincoln waited for LJ's call to go through so that the secretary could be distracted, that's when they walked in and used Lauren's ID card to get into the secured area.

They got up to the 7th floor and paused the cameras again. LJ was keeping an eye out downstairs while watching Lincoln and Michael on the screen. Michael walked over to the security pad and peeled off the strip. He was able to see the fingerprints of which button had been pressed. There were multiple combination that could work luckily he got it on his second try. He whipped the sweat that had formed on his forehead, as the doors opened.

"Come on let's go" Michael said to his brother.

With that the brothers rushed through the door. When they got in what they saw was an apartment. Definitely not a rehab center. There was a nice couch, big screen TV, it was fully furnished with the best appliances money could buy. Michael heard a some music coming from one of the other rooms, it was Beethoven's 5th. Michael held up a finger to his lips and motioned to his brother to be quiet as they approached the door. Michael swung the door open capturing the occupant by surprise. All the planning, and preparation. All the suffering and tortures, Fox River…everything had paid off. Sitting on a sofa in the study was the Vice President's, and that was all the proof they needed. They intercomed LJ, who called Veronica, who placed a call of her on. Finally this was done, over with they could get on with their lives… at least they thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long again, been going crazy, and I've been rather distracted lately. And the website has been giving me a hard time uploading my story. Just this and one more chapter left then maybe an epilogue. Thanks for reading and thanks for the great reviews.

The past week had been one of the most hectic weeks of their lives. There were trials and press conferences non stop. Lincoln was set free, and was given an apology from the government. Michael, was released on 5 years probation, since no body actually go t hurt in the bank robbery. The state of Illinois tried to convince Michael to cut a deal for only 1 year of probation time if he gave up the location of the other escapees. But Michael refused, saying that even if he wanted to he couldn't release their locations because he didn't know their whereabouts. That was a lie, he knew where Sucre was. He was in Cuba with Maria-Cruz and their son, nobody could touch them there. Last he heard C-Note had made it to Tijuana with his wife and daughter, and Abruzzi was in Italy with his family. The government wanted to settle with Lincoln outside of court, they didn't want to attract anymore attention to the case. They offered Lincoln 10 million dollars to not go to court. Lincoln knew that if did take it to court he could get more money, but he didn't want to go through the long trial process and he just wanted to put it all behind him so he took the offer.

With the evidence that they had gathered, the supreme court held the trial to impeach the vice president, she would serve jail time, for perjury and conspiracy charges. Her brother would also serve jail time for conspiracy charges. The vice President right hand man, agent Kellerman was on the run, but it was only a matter of time before they caught up with him.

Feeling free now the brothers Veronica and LJ made their way over to Montana. It took them three days but they finally found the money where Westmoreland said it would be. Michael kept his promise to him. The first thing they did was visit his daughter in the hospital. She was really very sick and the doctors said she only had two to three weeks left. When they say here she was almost comatose. She was in and out of consciousness, and when she was awake she wasn't very lucid. Michael told the doctors to make sure her last days were as comfortable as possible money was not a problem. As the doctors had predicted two and a half weeks later she had died. They buried her next to her father, whom they had moved to a cemetery in Montana when they were cleared of charges.

With the money Lincoln was given, and Westmoreland's money after the hospital bills for a total of 14,500,000 they bought a three story brownstone with a finished basement and roof garden in Manhattan, fifth avenue, and Washington square. The park was right across the street from their Village home. There was enough space for all of them to live together. LJ had the basement all to himself, Lincoln and Veronica had the two bedroom second floor, Veronica turned the second bedroom into her office. Michael and Sara had the three bedroom top floor. There was a huge kitchen and living room. A dinning room a study and a den. It cost them 11.5 million dollars, but it was well worth it.

Sara was eight months pregnant and she was putting the final touches on the nursery. She finally had a doctors appointment and was proved right, sort of. They were having a girl, and a boy actually. Sara and Michael were shocked and it took them a couple of days to get over that. It did explain why Sara was larger than most pregnant women. By her fifth month she looked eight months along, but that didn't matter to her, she just figured that meant the baby was healthy. Michael was getting offers from many New York City contractors to join their team, but he decided to free lance that way he could work from home. Clients were bombarding Veronica with phone calls for her representation, but she would only represent them if she truly believed they were innocent. Lincoln was offered a book deal, but he denied the offer saying he just wanted to enjoy life. LJ was going to start school again next month in September. Every thing seemed to be on track.

Veronica was at a meeting with her new client. Michael had gone out to return the two car seats that they had bought. Living in Manhattan they realized they wouldn't need a car, and it would be much more of a hassle looking for parking rather than a convenience plus they had already found a pediatrician just three blocks away. Lincoln and LJ, were at another meeting with the dean and principle of his new school, going over all the classes he would need to take to catch up with the rest of the senior class. LJ had taken some exemption tests and they were going over the results today. When Sara heard the door open she figured it was Michael and she slowly made her way down the three flights of stairs. "That was quick" she said as she reached the first floor landing she waked into the living room and that's when she saw him. She froze in place and she felt as if her heart stopped beating.

"Hello Dr. Tancredi…" said Kellerman as he was holding his gun towards her.

He walked closer to her and made her sit in a chair. "Now we'll just wait till lover boy gets home" he said pointing his gun at her again.

Sara sat in the chair shock fear and anger rushing though her. Ten minutes later the door opened up and Lincoln and LJ walked in. Lincoln pushed his son back out the front door before Kellerman was able to see him and walked over to Sara and Kellerman.

"Mr. Burrows…nice to see you again" he said sarcasm saturating his voice.

Lincoln ignored his comments and paid full attention "Sara are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Sara said coldly.

Michael was walking towards the house when LJ ran up to him.

"Mike! He's he's in there, he's in there with Sara and my dad"

Worry rushed over Michael's face "Who LJ! Who's in there!"

"Kellerman"

Michael face turned pale as he rushed towards the house. "Get a cop LJ, tell them what's going on and tell them to be quiet about it"

Michael walked into the house acting as if he didn't know what was going on "ok, so they gave me store credit…" he said as he walked in to the living room. He acted surprised when he saw Kellerman, and he rushed over to Sara. "Are you ok… did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine" Sara said as Michael swept her hair from her face and kissed he forehead.

"I'm going to kill you" Michael shouted at Kellerman.

"I'm not so sure about that Scofield seeing as I am the one with the gun here". He said waving his gun for emphasis. "You ruined my career and now I am going to ruin you…Hmmm… now who should I kill first…your brother or your whore?"

"Don't you dare call her that" Michael said closing the space between them.

"Oh yeah… I heard you two got married, at a small church in Montana…how sweet" he mocked.

"If you leave now you might have a chance to escape" Lincoln said coming up next to his brother.

"How about I make you watch them die and then I kill you" Kellerman directed this comment to Michael.

Lincoln tackled him full force, but somehow Kellerman managed to hit him on the back of his head the butt of his gun knocking Lincoln out. Michael maintained his position in front of Sara while Kellerman pointed his gun at them. There was an eerie silence that was broken with the sound of a gunshot.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything after the gun shot seemed to go in slow motion. Everything was silent. Michael was standing in front of Sara making sure she was okay. As he stood there two NYPD officers ran over to them to make sure they were okay. Lincoln was now standing and walking over to LJ who stood at the door. One of the cops walked over to Kellerman who was lying in a small pool of blood. The cop bend down and looked for Kellerman's pulse and when he didn't find one he informed his partner, who radioed in to the paramedics to meet them at the house, one DOA, one man with a cut on the back of his head. Just as the paramedics were wheeling out Kellerman in a body bag Veronica came running into the house as the ambulance pulled away. Inside there was another paramedic suturing Lincoln while the other was trying to find out how long he was unconscious for. The paramedics were about to leave because Linc didn't want to be taken in. Sara cringed in pain and grabbed Michaels arm.

"Michael…i…i…think my water just broke"

"Wait…"Michael shouted to the paramedics "we gotta get to the hospital…her water just broke"

The paramedics rushed over to Sara, and helped her get into the bus (ambulance) to get to the hospital.

28 hours later Michael and Sara were sitting in her room cradling the two babies squirming in their hospital blankets. They had come a little earlier than expected, but they were healthy. Each had ten fingers and ten toes, which Michael and Sara repeatedly counted just to make sure. Both of them had their daddy's blue eyes at least for now, because baby's eyes tend to change color. Alex had Michael's dark hair, and weighed in at 5lbs 7oz, while her brother who still remained nameless had their mommy's soft red hair and weighed 5 lbs 13oz. They could be released form the hospital in 2 days.

Michael, holding his son in his arms sat on the end of Sara's bed.

Sara looked up to him. "You know we still need a name for this little man"

"I know but I cant think of a name that suits him" Michael said looking into his son's eyes.

"How about Charlie" asked Sara her eyes meeting Michael's.

"Yeah…Charlie…I like that…Charlie and Alex Scofield"

"Has a nice ring to it" Sara said as Michael kissed her softly on the lips as the rest of the family entered to meet the new additions.

THE END

Hope you liked it. I'll prob be working on more fics once I get back from my vacation.


End file.
